Can't stop thinking of Gokudera
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: 5927 and 1827 are the pairings :3 Tsuna can't stop thinking of Gokudera when he should be thinking of Kyoko, but one confession lead to someone interfering


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT **profit from this ^^

This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^

I am not a writter, I have no writing skills what-so-ever, but my friends seemed to like it, so I'm posting it! 「I don't mind critiques, but I will probably be to lazy to fix it sorry XD;」  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sitting in the classroom like every other day, and spacing out while looking at Kyoko in front of him.<br>~Kyoko sure looks as cute today as she always does~ He thinks to himself daydreaming about being married to her.

Then he decides to look to his right, where he see's Gokudera sitting in his chair with his legs kicked up on the desk and looking like he's fallen asleep. Tsuna then day dreams about seeing Gokudera in the girls uniform on instead, with his hair tied back, and a nice panty shot.  
>Tsuna then snaps out of thinking about it shaking his head right and left, blushing with a disgusted look on his face. He quickly turns his attention back to the back of Kyoko's head.<p>

Tsuna then bangs his hand on his desk, luckily not drawing attention from any of his classmates. But he was so annoyed, he'd been having these thoughts of Gokudera looking sexy in a schoolgirl outfit for the past week. He liked Kyoko right? After all she was like a beautiful angel in his mind, so why, why! Gokudera's a guy, how could he possibly like a guy, especially his right-hand man?

FINALLY! Class was out at last! Tsuna no longer had to deal with his thoughts of Gokudera, at least for the rest of the weekend, but when he walks out the door out from the classroom...

"Juudaime!" A voice shouted

~OMG, no not Gokudera! Anyone but him please!~ He coward inside his mind

"Goku-dera...-kun" Tsuna looks toward the ground, as if that was a form of hiding from Gokudera.  
>"Are you alright juudaime! You've been looking upset lately"<br>"Ah... is that.. so. Well I'm fine, re-eally" Tsuna then glances at Gokudera, and then glances away again.

"Did I do something wrong!" Tsuna could see Gokudera looking upset as he said that, he knew Gokudera was thinking he'd done something, but it was really his minds fault not Gokudera.  
>"No!" Tsuna sounded pushy.<br>Tsuna looked up at Gokudera...  
>"I-I-I'm sorry, I've gotta go!" Tsuna runs to the end of the hallway turns down the other hallway and leans against the wall huffing from his breathlessness.<p>

Tsuna, no matter what, knew he couldn't tell Gokudera something so obsured.  
>He needed to sort out his mind, and figure out why he was having these thoughts of Gokudera...but how?<p>

"Yo, Tsuna!" A voice comes from somewhere. Tsuna relieved that at least it's not Gokudera.  
>"Ya-yamamoto!" Tsuna said... then he examines him and cringes.<p>

~WHY IS YAMAMOTO WEARING A SKIRT!~ Tsuna rubs his eyes. The girls school uniform still not vanishing from his eyes.

"W-w-w-w-hyyy are you wearing a skirt?" Tsuna's voice blasts out.  
>"Oh this? I was told if I wore this till I got home I'd win tickets to a free baseball game, and get to meet some real pros"<p>

~I have a feeling they're lying to you~

"uhhh Good luck with that" Tsuna tries to sound encouraging while saying that, but comes across a bit more annoyed.  
>"See you later then Tsuna, oh, and Gokudera was looking for you" Yamamoto pauses a bit and continues<br>"I know he's hot headed a lot of the time, but don't worry Tsuna, he cares about your opinion, he can't get angry at you for that. Anyway he'll be waiting for you over by the changing rooms. well bye for now then!"

~Doesn't Yamamoto know my Gokudera skirt fantasies? Does he really expect me to tell him about them? Gah"

Tsuna sighs and hunches over in despair to the men's changing rooms, which is on the other side of the building at least his moments in despair are not as horrible as his mind picturing Gokudera wearing a girls uniform.  
>And what do you know, who happens to be right outside the door when he gets there. Boy is Gokudera persistent.<p>

"G-g-gokudera, I'm not mad at you if that's what you th-th-th-...ink-k" Tsuna turns away from Gokudera quickly again, blushing as he imagines Gokudera in a skirt along the wall with shoulders crossed, and his one foot on the wall and knee pointing toward him.

"Why do you keep looking away from me like that, as if you disgusted with me then Juudaime!" Gokudera says with sad puppy eyes, and standing a bit away from the wall now.  
>"You really... you really, don't wanna know" Tsuna says with his back turned to Gokudera, and cowering over.<p>

~How am I suppose to tell him the truth! My life sucks!~

"Juudaime..." Gokudera sounding deeply upset.

Gokudera then walks over to Tsuna, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the men's dressing rooms for PE.

Gokudera looks around, and sees that no one appears to be around inside anymore.  
>He then hold Tsuna to a wall by his arms, while Tsuna's eyes are shut tightly as if he was afraid of getting beat up, but Tsuna wasn't really thinking about that to be afraid of that, he was just afraid to look at Gokudera.<p>

"Do... do you like me Juudaime? I mean LIKE me?" Gokudera said while blushing.

Tsuna's eyes widen in big shock.  
>~wah... wah did he just ask me!~<p>

"Uhmmm what?"  
>"Well if your not angry at me, what else can I assume?" He pauses a bit and continues.<br>"If it makes it any easier for you to say... I like you like that" Gokudera now turning his own head away from Tsuna and blushing.

~what...what is Gokudera saying... I can't believe Gokudera is saying this to me~ Tsuna looking stunned

An awkward silence goes on.  
>"Please answer me Juudaime!" Gokudera cried out desperately with his eyes now shut tight, he sounded like he was going to nearly break down into tears.<br>"Its awkward standing here when you've just told the person you have a crush on that you like them and they don't answer back, especially when that person is the Tenth!"

"G-gokudera...I, I had no idea" Tsuna says lightly, and pauses  
>"I don't know if I can say yes or no, but...but.. for the past week I've strangely been having thoughts, that I possibly could l-iii-ke you, that whenever I saw your face, I kept imagining things."<p>

"J-j-judaime!" Gokudera's emotion quickly turns to a more bright one, as he grabs Tsuna's jaw bone and brings Tsuna's face close to his.  
>"Gokudera, what, what are you doing" Tsuna looks off to the side a bit.<br>"I'm going to kiss you, if its alright Juudaime" Gokudera looks at Tsuna as if he could just eat him up.

~I can't believe... that this is happening..."

Gokudera looks around again, making sure no one else had sneakily entered in, and kisses Tsuna. He then sticks his tongue in, both of them blushing and feeling insane.

Then the dressing room door slams open, a shadow of a waving coat and some kind of weapon appear on a nearby wall.

"What are you herbivores doing in the locker room at this time of the day, don't you know schools out?"

Hibari then walks into the room, and sees the two of them with lips locked, both of them opening their eyes and staring at the man who just entered the room on them.

"Ah, tasting each other all sweetly" Hibari says while Tsuna and Gokudera look intimidated stare as they were as Hibari continues along with his  
>"You do know there's a no kissing or showing affection rule at this school... who should I bite to Death first, the little pigeon, or the stupid lion?"<p>

Tsuna and Gokudera finally break their mouths apart.

"There's no way I'm letting you get your hands on the Tenth!" Gokudera yells at Hibari as he gets into a fighting stance and holding out several of his Dynamite.

"Ah, so its the Stupid lion, you should be the meatier of the too, but everyone knows birds taste better" Hibari gets into a ready to fight pose with his spike Tonfa's.

Gokudera then throws his lit up dynamite bombs at Hibari, Hibari manages to dive past them as he runs toward Gokudera with his super-human agility.

"Lions may be king of the jungle, but I'm the protector of this school, you had no chance of defeating me" Hibari Whispers loudly in Gokudera's ear, loud enough for Tsuna to hear. He then grabs Gokudera and pins him to the ground.

"Hmmm... what to taste first..." Hibari slides up to Gokudera's ear and licks it. Gokudera filling up with anger inside, making Hibari smirk with his evil grin, as he bites Gokudera's ear just enough to draw blood.

"OUCH!" Gokudera yelps.  
>"This is what happens to those whom don't follow the rules" Hibari licks the blood on Gokudera's ears and grins delightfully.<p>

"I never knew you'd be this delicious for such a punk" Hibari says  
>"Are you trying to eat me bastard!" Gokudera struggles to get himself up<p>

Tsuna faints on the floor.

"Looks like we lost our audience now, but I don't like crowds anyhow they always get in the way" Hibari chuckles slightly in a not so chuckling way.  
>"AHHHHHHH! J-j-judaime!" Gokudera yelps some more.<p>

Hibari then turns Gokudera around, and pins him facing upwards. He tears off Gokudera's shirt, and starts to lick his upper body,  
>"Get off of me, get off of me you bastard, you bastard get off of me!" Gokudera yells angerly.<br>"You putting up a fight, just makes me want to bite you to death even more painfully" Hibari Smirks as Gokudera's face goes into a great disgust.

Hibari swirls his tongue around Gokudera's right nipple, and bites it till it bleeds slightly licking it again, and sucking on it. Gokudera cries out in pain and bites his lip.  
>Hibari smirks and puts his face in front of Gokudera.<p>

"Sha'll I bite you here too?" Hibari shoves his tongue into Gokudera's mouth biting his tongue, making Gokudera moan in pain.

"UHMM UHMMM! UNNN!" Gokudera trying to cry for help but his mouth was trapped inside Hibari's

Hibari turns Gokudera around again so that Gokudera's front is facing the floor.  
>Hibari then takes 3 of his fingers and rubs some of Gokudera's blood on them, brings his hand down Gokudera's pants, and rams his fingers into Gokudera's anus, thrusting them in and out roughly.<p>

"OWWWW! Ahhhh... OUCHHHHHHH! Ah..ah... UHNNN AHHHHHHHH!" Gokudera was moaning and shouting with each shove in and out of him, he was in extreme pain he felt he was dying. As the pain eased up his moans became to sound more like he was enjoying what Hibari was doing.

"My oh my, if your enjoying this, it can't be considered a punishment now can it?" Hibari taunts Gokudera.

Gokudera does take much head to it, as he couldn't think that there was possibly anyway Hibari could cause him anymore pain.

Hibari then tears off Gokudera's pants, slowly shoving one of his Tonfa's down Gokudera's hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gokudera screams at the top of his lungs, he realized, he'd not known true pain till now.  
>"Gahhh ahhh... uhnnn ahhhhHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHA! Please stop, PL-EEASE!" Gokudera cried and moaned more, as his inner juice suddenly rushed out.<br>"But bad punks who don't follow the rules don't get my sympathy" Hibari grunted and starting pushing the tonfa in and out with greater force.

Gokudera felt like he was nearly dying, Hibari wasn't joking when he said he was going to bite him to death.

Hibari Pulls out his Tonfa, and plugs in his member in place, thrusting it in and out.

"Ahhh ahhhH ahhhH!" Gokudera started moaning like he was more at ease, but he was so soar from the Tonfa that it was almost as if the pain really hadn't disappeared.

"Is my little herbavoric lion enjoying himself?"  
>"Ye-n-n-nnooOOO!" Gokudera stumbled saying no as he almost said yes.<br>Hibari grins evilly

"I don't believe you, your a horrible liar" Hibari starts ramming himself hard and fast into Gokudera several times cuming inside him.

Gokudera lets out a "GAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHH" and Hibari Pulls himself out heading for Tsuna.

"Nooooooo... ju..da..." And Gokudera passes out just as Hibari goes to punish Tsuna next.  
>_<p>

A few hours later Gokudera wakes up finding himself covered in blood in certain places and a bag that seems like it has clothes inside. Gokudera looks off to the side to see Tsuna, with white goo all over himself, but it appeared Hibari hadn't given Tsuna the rough 'bite till you bleed' treatment he had given Gokudera.

"Juudaime! T-t-t-teh" Gokudera tried to get up and crawl to Tsuna, but was in so much pain that it made it nearly impossible for him to move.  
>"Crap!" Gokudera said smashing his fist to the ground, angrily as he lies on his back helplessly.<p>

"Juudaime! Juudaime! Juudaime!" trying to grab Tsuna's attention to help him.

~I feel utterly useless, I'm the 10th's right handman, if I'm sitting here in pain how do I have the right to call myself that! I couldn't protect the 10th!~ Gokudera smashes his hand to the ground again.

Tsuna wakes up

"W-where am I?" Tsuna opens his eyes looking all confused, and totally unaware of his surroundings.  
>"Juudaime!" Tsuna hears Gokudera call, he gets up and looks over at Gokudera seeing him naked and covered in blood.<br>"G-g-g-g-okudera! W-w-what happen to you!"  
>"Hi-ba-ri" Gokudera sounded annoyed.<p>

Tsuna looked at himself and noticed he was naked himself too.  
>He starts to crawl to Gokudera, but falls over in pain himself.<br>Then the door opens, both Gokudera and Tsuna showing worried looks on their faces but then.  
>"Tsuna...? Goku-dera...?" The voice questions as it walks more into the guys dressing room.<p>

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna cries out.  
>"Woah, what happen here Tsuna"<p>

~Oh my gawd, he's still wearing the skirt, hey wait shouldn't he be gone from school by now?~

"Discipline committee rape and torture, help us get up would ya baseball freak" Gokudera says irritated.  
>"Oh okay I see! Sure I'll help!"<br>Yamamoto goes to the cupboards to wipe off both Gokudera and Tsuna. Then he goes to opens the bag next to Gokudera  
>"Hey Gokudera, I never knew you were planning on getting free baseball tickets!"<p>

"Why would I do something stupid like that idiot?" An irritated Gokudera spoke.  
>"Well... isn't this the girls school uniform isn't it, why else would you want it?"<br>"Wait... what did you just say! THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
>Yamamoto Chuckles<br>"Haha, well I guess if you have nothing else you'll have to wear this, there's no spare Guy Uniforms around here now"  
>"Oh you'll need underwear first huh, wouldn't want to go outside without it aha"<p>

Yamamoto then goes to put the underwear on but.

"I can dress myself idiot!" Gokudera snaps at Yamamoto  
>"okay okay, of coarse" Yamamoto grins and backs up.<p>

Gokudera goes to try to lift his leg, but ends up not being able to.  
>"Gah... fine Yamamoto dress me... but don't try anything funny, I'll be sure to pay you back when I can actually walk normally" He threatens Yamamoto<br>"Yes, of coarse Gokudera"

Yamamoto dresses Gokudera and lifts him up, and walks him over onto a bench that sits against a wall.  
>Goes over and goes over and does the same for Tsuna.<p>

"Thanks Yamamoto" Tsuna grins.  
>"No problem!"<p>

As Yamamoto gets him to the bench Tsuna notices... that Gokudera is wearing a skirt.

~GAH! Why did it have to become a reality!~

"He heh! We all match!" Yamamoto grins Tsuna looks down at his lower half to notice he too was in a skirt, why was this happening to him?

Both Tsuna and Gokudera Cringe at the thought that they were wearing skirts.

"Hey I'll be right back you too, I need to check out something before I help you guys out" Yamamoto says and he leaves the room.

"Juudaime...our kiss..." Gokudera stops and blushes  
>"I need time to think about it, for now I need to go home and rest what happen with Hibari off, even though I forgot most of what happen"<br>"I can wait, anything that includes the tenth is worth waiting for!" Gokudera grins lightly at Tsuna.

Yamamoto walks back through the doors with Ryohei.

"I'm here to help you out to the Extreme!" Ryohei shouts  
>"I wouldn't be able to help you out of here on my own since there's two of you" Yamamoto said<p>

~Great two people I hate Lawn-Head and baseball nut~ Gokudera complains to himself

"Lets go Gokudera I'll carry you" Yamamoto grins.  
>"Like I need you help! I can walk on my own hmpf!" Gokudera tried to stand by himself and tries to walk but falls onto Yamamoto.<br>"Looks like I'll help you from here" He grins back to Gokudera again.

"Come on Sawada, I'll give you a piggy back ride and get you home by fast-walking to the Extreme!" Ryohei sounds pumped.  
>"Ah... o-okay" Tsuna lacked onto Ryohei, and he ran out.<p>

"I'm watching you baseball freak, hurry up and get me home, I don't enjoy this" Gokudera says while glaring at Yamamoto.  
>"I got it Gokudera, what makes you think I'd do anything?" Yamamoto grabs Gokudera's arm and wraps it behind his neck.<br>"I can read your mind just by looking at your idiotic look on your face"

Yamamoto just giggles it off and helps walk Gokudera home.

* * *

><p>No Yamamaoto is not carrying Gokudera home for any ill intentions, you assumers, which I know will exist!～ ahahahha XD<br>「I'm not an 8059 fan 8D;;;」


End file.
